Randy Orton Is Greatness
by Lemony Suckit
Summary: Randy Orton's road to Wrestlemania, and his thoughts along the way, are all included in this story.


Randy Orton Is Greatness

Every time I walk through that curtain, I get a rush through my body. One that nobody could understand. I have been traveling for at least 13 hours now. I can't wait to get that feeling. That rush that takes over you. I can't wait to get to the arena.

"Hey Randy, Eric has you set up for a cage match tonight against HHH," says Coach.

"Thanks Coach, I'll go get ready. Is it the last match on the card," asks Randy?

"Yep, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go get a bite to eat after the show with Stacy and I," asked Coach.

"Sure, count me in. If Stacy's there, I'm there," says Randy.

The sixth match just ended and mine is up next. I can peek through the curtain and see thousands of fans waiting for me to come through that same curtain I was looking through.

"Good match Ric," says Randy.

"Thanks Randy, your gonna do great in your match tonight," exclaims Ric.

I hear the guy behind me say, "Hit music in 5, 4, 3, 2, ready, hit music"

I walk out there and that rush takes over me. The incredible feeling of hearing my thousands of fans all screaming for me. As I walk towards the cage that I am soon about to enter, that feeling gets stronger. I mean, I'm about to get into a twenty-foot steel cage with a veteran wrestler for a main event match. I get into the cage and wait for HHH to come down the ramp. His music hits and even more screams come from the fans. I'm just standing there thinking, he has felt that feeling over one hundred times. I admire HHH so much. He really helps the business. He puts it on the right track every time we mess up. HHH gets in the cage and we stare each other down. He knows that I'm really staring at him because I ready to have this match with him. Hell yeah I'm ready. There's no way I couldn't be ready. I wouldn't miss a match with HHH even if I had a fatal disease. I hear the ring bell and we come at each other. Right hand, after right hand, takedown, after takedown. Eventually, he ends up beating me, but he deserves it. I had no problem letting a great wrestler like him win the match.

When I get backstage, HHH is waiting for me. He says he needs to talk to me about our match. He tells me that I have a lot of potential, and if I really worked at it, I could have what he had around his shoulder. The World Heavyweight Title. That title is the pinnacle of our business. The thing that everyone is heading for. When you've got that, you're the man.

After my little talk with HHH, I went to the parking lot and waited for Coach to get to his car.

"Hey Randy, sorry I was late, Eric had to talk to me about a few things," explained Coach, out of breath because of the running he did to get out to the parking lot.

"Its fine, I'm in no rush. Hey, where's Stacy," asked Randy?

"Oh, she's following us. She knows exactly where we're going even if she does fall behind," says Coach.

"Well, let's go then. I am craving a steak right now," says Randy.

"I don't know about you but I'm craving a little bit of Stacy too," says Coach while chuckling.

I get into Coaches car and we drive off to the restaurant. When we get there Stacy already found us a table, so we got to sit right down. I love Stacy, she's a great WWE Diva and friend. We are kind of seeing each other, but it's more of a friend thing.

"Hey Randy, you had a great match tonight," says Stacy.

"Yeah, you had a hell of a match," says Coach.

"Thanks guys, I'm surprised I even got to work on time, my car is a piece of shit," says Randy.

We start to eat our dinner until some of our fans come up to us for autographs. It's hard having a decent meal without fans coming up to us for autographs. We told most of them to wait until we were done eating, and we will sign as many as we can. I love my fans, but I wish they would understand that I have a life too. I mean I could be taking a shit and some fans would come up to me for an autograph. We finish up eating and we sign some autographs. It's about 11:30 right now so I needed to get some sleep. I remembered that I hadn't reserved a hotel room so Stacy said I could room with her. I didn't get much sleep with her in the room with me though. Just joking, me and Stacy are just friends.

The next morning, I drove to the airport to go to the next city. Coach, Stacy, Chris Jericho, and I were all on the same plane. We have so much fun together. Chris is so funny. Without him, it would be just a normal plane ride. When we arrived in Phoenix, we found a Friday's restaurant so we ate there. We didn't have a show for 5 days, so we had a lot of free time.

"Hey Randy, do you wanna hit some strip clubs with Jericho and me," asked Coach.

"Sure, we have a lot of time to waste, why not waste it in a strip club," says Randy.

"Yeah, you guys go have fun, I'll go out with Jackie," says Stacy.

We put on some nice clothes and go out to the club. When we got there, we saw another fellow wrestler. Batista was there, and he was putting hundreds in the girl's panties. They must be good if they're getting hundreds. We only stayed there for about forty minutes. Then we went back to the hotel and rented some movies. At about half way through the movie, Stacy and Jackie come back to the room.

"Hey you guys, back already," asked Stacy?

"Yeah, it wasn't all that interesting," exclaimed Coach.

"Are you gay," asked Stacy and Jackie in unison.

"No! What are you talking about," asked Coach.

Chris and I are laughing in the background, but Coach doesn't find it very funny. Stacy and Jackie lie down next to us and start watching the movie. The movie finished, and we couldn't think of anything to do. We decided to play a little bit of "Truth or Dare". I went first, "Coach, truth or dare?"

"Ah, what the hell, dare."

"Ok, go on the balcony and moon everyone in the parking lot," says Randy.

Coach's face turns totally red, but he gets up and walks over to the balcony. He turns around and pulls down his pants, just like we told him too. He comes back and says, "Randy, you shit head. Anyways, Stacy, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare too," says Stacy.

"Let's think, how about you run around, without your top on, up and down the hallway 2 times," asks Coach?

Stacy takes off her shirt and skirt, opens the door, and does exactly what we told her to do. She comes back and puts back on her shirt and skirt.

"Randy, truth or dare," asked Stacy?

"Well, everyone else is taking a dare, so I'll take one too," says Randy.

"This should be interesting, I want you to kiss Chris on the lips," says Stacy.

Well, everyone else did their dare, so I guess I had no choice to do mine. I mean, it is just a stupid little game of truth or dare. Chris and I got our dare over, and I asked, "Chris, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a truth, you guys are perverts," said Chris.

"Ok, how many times have you fantasized about Stacy today," asked Randy?

"See, you guys are all little perverts. Anyways, I guess I did a couple of times," says Chris.

"Well thanks, that makes me feel great. At least I know men fantasize about me at least a couple times a day," says Stacy.

"Hey, what about me," asked Jackie?

"Hell, I have fantasized about you at least ten times today," says Coach.  
"At least we know he's not gay then," chuckled Randy.

We finished up our little game of "Truth or Dare" and by the time we were done with it, it was time for dinner. We all went to a restaurant inside the hotel, so we didn't have to drive at all. After dinner, we went back to the room and watched a couple more movies with the girls. After all the movies were done, everyone went to sleep. Everyone except Stacy and me, that is. We talked for awhile, but we ended up having sex. I guess we are considered more than friends now. Stacy is so beautiful. Not only on the outside, but on the inside she is beautiful too. She is so full of energy, and excitement, you can't let her go.

The next morning, Stacy and I wake up first, so we go and buy everyone some breakfast in bed. When they woke up, they let us have a day off of driving. I know that doesn't sound like much, but when you work for the WWE, you usually end up hate driving. We still had 4 days, and nothing to do. We just cruised around for a few hours. I mean with nothing to do, you may as well go see the city. We were in a really busy part of town when a drunk driver hit the passenger side of the car. I was on the other side of the car, but Stacy was in the passenger seat. I was worried she was dead. There is no way I could lose such a great person. She wasn't moving for awhile, but then she started to squeeze my hand. I got that same feeling I do when I go out in front of all my fans every Monday night. I could hear the ambulance coming, so I just stayed calm. I know I wasn't hurt badly, so I really didn't have anything to worry about except Stacy. I knew the guys were ok, because they were talking to each other, trying to keep one another under control. When the firefighters got us out of the car, everyone was fine. Stacy had a broken leg and a few bruises, but she was fine. I had a few bruises, same with Chris, Jackie, and Coach. We didn't even have to go to the hospital. We went back to the hotel room because we defiantly didn't want to drive anymore. Stacy came back to the hotel room about three hours after the accident. She had this huge cast on. I felt really bad for her, because she had a big match on Monday, but now she won't be able to wrestle for at least nine weeks. For the next few days, we took it slow. We took care of Stacy, but we go much of anywhere.

It's Monday morning and we are all getting ready for the show. The arena is about twenty minutes away for the hotel, so we were defiantly in no rush. We left at about 4:00 and got there at 4:30. We used the arena's gym for about an hour to burn some time and some fat.

"I was really worried for you yesterday," says Randy.

"Well yeah, I was worried myself too. I mean, getting in a car crash is definitely something you don't want to happen," says Stacy.

"You guys, let's just try to forget about yesterday. It's over, done, through, let's just get through tonight. You know what, to make you guys happier, I'm going to take you all out for drinks. How does that sound," asked Coach?

"I really appreciate it Coach, but I think I'm just gonna lay low tonight," says Randy.

"Yeah me too Coach. I'm already tired and the show hasn't even started yet," says Stacy.

"Well, what about you guys," asked Coach?

Everyone agreed to go with Coach except Stacy and me, but I really didn't want to go anywhere tonight. When we were done with the gym, we all put on our gear and went to go see the matches of the night. When I looked at the card, I saw Stacy's name crossed off, and I had a flashback of the incident. It scared the hell out of me. I looked further down the list and saw that I would be going against HHH again, in a re-match from last week. I just sat there thinking how cool it is, to be in the main event on Raw two times in a row. What's even cooler is that I'm facing HHH both times.

I walked up the stairs to the control room, and I felt like I was in the same place I was last week. I had the same incredible feeling, the same urge to just run out there and wrestle, the same passion I have every day for wrestling. Nobody will every understand this feeling until they become a WWE superstar. Nobody will ever understand how much fun it is to be WWE superstar. Nobody will ever know. Nobody.

After a great Raw, Stacy and I went back to the hotel.

"Do you regret having sex with me a couple days ago," asked Stacy?

"No, of course not, you've been my friend for what, over 3 years now," said Randy.

"I just wanted to make sure. A lot of guys that have slept with me just blow me off the next day, and tell all their friends that the fucked a WWE diva," says Stacy.

"That's terrible. Stacy, I would never do something like that to you," says Randy.

"Thanks Randy, you're so sweet," says Stacy.

Stacy starts to lean towards me. We start making out, and eventually start having sex again. This time, it just felt a lot more special. I really don't know what was different about it, but it just felt more special.

"You're so beautiful Stacy," says Randy.

"Randy, shut up," says Stacy.

"What the hell…," asks Randy?

"Just because you know you have a nice ass and a six pack doesn't mean you have to make me feel better about myself," chuckled Stacy.

"My god Stacy, you are so stupid sometimes," says Randy.

"Stupid? Oh, so now you're calling me stupid? Well you can be a pretty big ass yourself you know," says Stacy.

"Oh yeah, well let's see if this helps me be less of an ass then," says Randy.

We start making out again. Just having fun, under the covers. Sex is so much fun, especially when you're getting a blow job from such a beautiful woman. I'm joking of course, but it is still fun. It's about 2 o' clock in the morning and we're still going at it. Nobody has come home yet, and nobody has called. 10 minutes later, however, Coach, Jericho, and Jackie all walk through the door and catch us in the act. They all start laughing.

"Well, well, well, it looks like big ole Randy's getting some from Ms. Beautiful over here," says Jericho while laughing hysterically.

"Well, your right about one thing, Jericho, he is pretty big," chuckles Stacy.

"Why does Stacy get all the hot guys, with big dicks," says Jackie.

We all start laughing. Stacy and I put on all our clothes and go to bed with everyone else. Wow, was that weird.

This Sunday, is Wrestlemania in Houston, Texas. I was in the main event facing HHH again. This rivalry has been building up for months now. Behind the scenes, he's a great guy, and we are good friends. For the rest of the week, I have to make some pre-Wrestlemania appearances at malls and other places like that. But come Sunday morning, I was pumped up and ready to go.

It's Sunday afternoon, and I'm putting on my suit, getting ready for one of the biggest nights of my life. I walk down to the lobby, and wait for the limo to arrive. Jericho, Coach, Jackie, Stacy, and I all ride together so it wouldn't cost as much. When we arrived at the arena, I took a shower, ate some dinner, and worked out for a few hours. About an hour before the event, HHH and I reviewed our match, and how it was going to play out. I quick jumped into my tights, and was ready for the show. The first half of the show was great, and the second half of the show was even greater, but my match was still up. I went up to the control room, ready to go out. Stacy came up with me, gave me a kiss, and off I went. I walked through that curtain, and boom, the crowd's screams hit me like a semi. That feeling that I get on Raw was multiplied by 100. It was so incredible. As I walk down the ramp and into the ring, I think, I am the luckiest man alive.


End file.
